South Park: Years Later
by roddypiperfan84
Summary: Follow the boys in an epic and funny drama in the year 2036 with their kids. Contains an language and humor. Inspired by the movie: Grown Ups 2.
1. Prologue: Last day of School

In the year 2036, in South Park, Colorado, its the final day of school and the students got excited for the summer. Only one big family got really excited when two of 'em are graduating from high school before they start collage. Or are they...

Inside one of the bedrooms in the house, were a lovely couple and one of them was a wrestler named the 'Rabid Crow' Stan Marsh, alongside his wife, Wendy. When morning shone, they wake up.

Stan: "Good morning beautiful."

Wendy: "Good morning champion."

?: "And 'buenos días' to you both."

Stan: "Very funny Kenny and stop messing around 'hermano'."

Stan and Wendy exit the room to find Kenny standing at the door with his 6'2" tall son, Johnny McCormick, along with Shelly and Kevin's 6'3" tall son, Sean McCormick, and 6'1" tall daughter, Kira McCormick.

Stan: "Good thing today is Luke and Johnny's last day of school."

Johnny: "Yeah uncle, we're 'listos'."

Then a strong teenager, which is the same height as Johnny(6'2"), comes out of his bedroom with his normal casual clothes(black t-shirt with long purple sleeves and a logo of 'The Crow: Wicked Prayer, dark blue pants and white &amp; black sneakers) along with black MMA gloves. Which happens to be Stan and Wendy's son, Luke Marsh.

Luke: "Can't wait to graduate and start training."

Johnny: "And hunt down some bitches, oh wait, we already had bitches."

Luke: "Oh for fuck sake Johnny no one is going to get some."

They walk to the kitchen to find Tammy making breakfast, they ate and went to school.

In the Broflovskis, Anne prepares herself for her final day of school.

Anne: "Mom, have you seen my scarf?"

Bebe: "Its under your bed with the bible."

Anne: "Thank you."

Kyle enters her room when Anne puts on her Star of David pin on her sweater.

Kyle: "Anne, remember we have to return to Newark once we leave."

Anne: "Do we have to, I mean, I know its hard, but Bryce likes me and I love him. I even had a dream about me carrying his child, just waiting to be in my arms."

Kyle: "Its okay, we'll just leave in a few days just after my birthday how about that?"

Anne: "Okay daddy."

In the Donovans, Shannon puts on her makeup before she leaves.

Shannon: "Daddy, do you think I can be a profesional when I start boxing?"

Clyde: "Sure Shannon, I taught you everything about boxing and it looks like you're prepared to fight."

Red: "Shannon, come on, you don't wanna be late for your last day of school."

Shannon: "Right, coming mom."

Once Shannon left the house, she met up with her friend, Anne, her boyfriend, Johnny, and his cousins, Luke and Dylan. Dylan is the son of Karen McCormick, after she found out she was pregnant with her fiance's child, her lover died in an assassination in the PTA meeting when he gave a speech, just 10 days before their wedding, Karen raised their son after his death, and started working as a kindergarden teacher since then. Right now Dylan stands 6' tall and he's 15 years old.

Johnny: "Hey baby, how's it going?"

Shannon: "Pretty sweet today, I can't fuckking wait to start sweating."

Dylan: "Bus is here, its yellow, has 4 wheels, and its boring as shit."

Luke: "You got that right, ladies first."

When they enter the bus, they arrive at school with their friends waiting for them.

Johnny and Shannon spend their time with Butters Stotch and Sally Darson's son, Dick Stotch, in the gym. Anne spends her time with Bryce Black, Token and Nichole son, in the library. Dylan spends his time talking with his best friend Connor Tweak, one of Tweek Tweak and Rebecca Cotswolds children, the first being Tanya Tweak. And Luke hangs around with the remaining Goth Kids, the half-blooded twins, Oleander Miles and Delia Thorn, Henrietta Biggle's children raised with Pete Miles instead of Damien Thorn, and his girlfriend Amelia Makowski, daughter of Mike 'Vampir' Makowski and Lynn 'BloodRayne' Gelsa, with the rest of the vampires before the final bell rings.


	2. Mall hunting and Celebration

With the teens at school, Stan and the gang went to the mall for a hunting season and found what appears to be Butters Stotch, they walk to him and...

Stan: "Butters, howdy!"

Butters: "Hey fellas, it's so good to see you again."

Clyde: "And speak of the mohawk, I thought you'd be bald by now."

Butters: "WWHHHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Kenny: "Yeah, it might just be all, 'hey look at me I'm Birdie from Street Fighter'."

Butters: "WWHHHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Kyle: "Guys look its Pete buying knives, that can be hardcore."

Stan: "Yeah, hey Butters, you know how to shave your head off with a knife?"

Butters: "Well Stan the answer to your, WWHHHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Clyde: "You know guys, we should make him feel better by you know what."

Stan, Kyle, Kenny: "Yeeaaah."

They pat Butters' headsides before they walk to Pete.

In Tweak Bros. Coffee, Wendy and the other 3 wives take their time with each other along with Rebecca Tweak when they drink their coffee.

Wendy: "Ever since Stan, Kenny and Shelly kept wrestling, it feels like they keep teaching Luke, Johnny and Kira how to wrestle and let the imposible happen."

Tammy: "Since Sean is a firefighter, I've never seen Shelly so happy when she let Kira follow her footsteps and Sean in his own path."

Wendy: "When we were 10 years old, Stan told me that he started bonding when Randy and Sharon are bickering about their marriage might've made Stan and Shelly follow their own path and keep their marriage in place when she taught Stan how to fight."

Bebe: "Of course, that includes the reason she followed Stan's advice and dated Kevin, how cute."

Red: "There's one thing, they and Kenny wrestled in IWA, its like they never stop winning a single fight, like they're undefeated."

Tammy: "And right now, Kira is wrestling in the Rumble Roses and Luke and Johnny had to wrestle without her, but she told me that she'll keep in contact with them when she makes appearances."

Rebecca: "More coffee girls?"

Wendy: "Sure Rebecca, and how're your kids?"

Rebecca: "They're fine, good thing its Tanya's last day of school."

They giggle at that very moment. Outside the mall...

Stan: "Well Pete, this will be the first time you and Henrietta can see Delia live wiith Damien for a father and daughter bonding along with Satan."

Pete: "Ever since my son has my blood, the granddaughter of the devil might get a chance to meet her father and grandfather, so my son and your son had no problem to say goodbye to her."

Kenny: "You wanna hang with us? A fun ride can make you feel better."

Pete: "If you say so Mysterion."

Then a black cop with Shaquille O'Neal's height with Will Smith's haircut walks to them. Which happens to be Token Black.

Token: "Gentlemen, why is there a blue with red and black Mustang in the parking lot?"

Stan: "Oh as you can see officer we stole this ride for fun."

Token pulls a gun out.

Token: "Put your hands in the air... and wiggle like you don't care and say oh."

The Gang: "Oh."

Token: "Yeah say oh."

The Gang: "Oh."

Then a chick that looks like Heidi Turner comes to them and speaks.

Heidi: "Hey guys, nice ride you got there."

Stan: "Thanks Heidi, got myself real worked up before retirement."

Heidi: "You're welcome Stan."

Token: "By the way Kyle, I heard you're insulting someone."

Kyle: "No I didn't, but I choked Butters about my daughter dating your son, making my daughter date his son."

Token: "Well that doesn't matter anyway."

Heidi: "This calls for a celebration."

Clyde: "Ain't that against the fucking law."

Heidi: "I AM THE FUCKING LAW!"

When the cops enter their car and the gang in Stan's car and rode their way to school for a rooftop carnage.


	3. Arrow Roulette

While arriving at the high school, the gang got ready to attack their graduating kids by surprise.

Clyde: "Alright guys, lets see what they've got against all odds."

The Gang: "Yeah."

While the final bell rang, the teens ran outside to celebrate and some of them got their own tricks to start the summer.

Heidi: "Hey Stan, why is your kid holding a bow and arrow?"

Stan: "I have no idea."

Meanwhile...

Bryce: "I can't believe we're doing this."

Dick: "C'mon guys, why does Luke have to do this shit."

Luke: "Alright guys, remember the rules, whoever stays in the circle the longest wins."

Johnny: "Alright coz', alright!"

Luke: "Whoever stays the longest!"

Bryce: "Go for it!"

Oleander: "And 1, 2, 3!"

Luke: "And GO!"

Luke shoots the arrow to the sky.

Luke: "Hold..."

Bryce: "I don't see it, I don't see it."

Oleander: "Where is it?"

Luke: "I lost it in the sun!"

Johnny: "I lose!"

They split up for safety except for Dick and Dylan, while running, Johnny loses cardio and falls down, Bryce trips on a stump and lands his face in the mud, Oleander runs while looking at the sky not noticing being knocked over by a parked cop car in front of him and Dylan starts to panic but couldn't move and Johnny screams...

Johnny: "DYYYLLAAAN!"

Luke runs back to save his cousin and takes him off the circle then he stomps on Bryce's back to replant his face in the mud and cheers for victory.

Dick: "I am the champion, I beat all you pansies HAHAHA."

And the arrow lands on his left foot without noticing.

Dick: "AAAAAAGGGHHH! AAAAAAGGGHHH!"

And Dick faints down.

The others walk back to Dick when Shannon, Anne, Delia, Eddie and Jazz(Heidi's kids), and the fathers walk to the unconscious, but breathing, body and...

Luke: "Is he alive?"

Johnny: "We've gotta get out of here!"

They each ran to their separate ways before Butters arrives. They got a few hours before they say goodbye to Delia.


	4. Delia's Departure and Pre-Party

After 3 hours of lunch and post-lunch tea, the vampires went to Stark Pond for Delia's departure to live with her father and grandfather.

Oleander: "Well, I guess this is goodbye sis'."

Delia: "Yeah, you're right, I'll visit you anytime I want."

Luke: "Make sure you had you independence."

Delia: "Got it, and take care of your girlfriend."

Amelia: "Thanks for your sincere fate, young devil."

Delia: "I'm also half-angel by my mother, and no problem."

Oleander: "Here sis', me and Luke had spent last night doing this."

Oleander gives Delia a wooden miniature figure of a naked woman with a devil's horns and tail, and an angel's wings posing as Nora Fries from Batman(**Do not own**) with one foot touching the ground.

Delia: "It's beautiful, thank you."

Delia hugs her brother with a tear in her eye and a portal to Hell opens.

Delia: "Well guys, goodbye."

They wave at her when she enters the portal, with her gone Luke says...

Luke: "Well, what can we do?"

Oleander: "Tell my parents that Delia's now living with her daddy."

Amelia: "Or go to Luke's party."

Roy(Firkle's son with one of the female vampires in his age): "There's a party in Luke's place?"

Luke: "Yeah and it has a theme: a wrestling party. Everyone has to dress as their favorite wrestler from a video game. I'm going as my Biff Slamkovich."

Oleander: "Make sure its not orange."

After leaving, the Marsh-McCormick family ate dinner and spoke about the party.

Wendy: "Me, Tammy and Karen spent our time doing costumes for Luke and the others just as they wanted."

Stan: "Thanks honey, with them going as video game wrestlers and watch them going on everyone, they'll be surprised to see the new evolution."

Kenny: "Seriously Stan, no one can notice that they can fight at their best with durability. Because, they'll be challenged by our sons."

Karen: "Don't worry, ever since Kira's departure to the Rumble Roses really made us stronger."

Kevin: "Yeah, really loved how she fights with Shelly's moves on her opponents."

Shelly: "Sure thing. Those other Roses don't stand a chance against her."

Tammy: "Their party is going to be a blast."

They laugh and prepare for the party.


	5. Let the Party Begin

Before the party began, Dylan, who is dressed as Rip Saber from Saturday Night Slam Masters(**Do not own**), tells Kira, who's dressed as Black Widow also from SNSM...

Dylan: "This rocks Capcom all over the world."

Kira: "You're right, ever since Capcom made the game, it was awesome."

Luke comes out in a full blue with white wrestling costume.

Dylan: "Hey Luke where's your costume?"

Luke: "This is my costume, Biff Slamkovich born from Kiev, Ukraine."

Johnny comes out in a scarlet red costume without armbands, but white wrists tapes.

Johnny: "And I'm Gunloc, born from the USA."

Dylan: "Looks like we got the Hyper Cannons in the house."

Sean later comes out in his Titanic Tim costume, only green and brown.

Sean: "Looks like the guests have come."

Kira: "Let the party begin."

At the party, Luke and Johnny's classmates made it with their costumes on with the following characters:

Luke Marsh/Biff Slamkovich

Johnny McCormick/Gunloc

Oleander Miles/Alexander the Grater

Bryce Black/Birdie

Kira McCormick/Black Widow

Dylan McCormick/Rip Saber

Sean McCormick/Titanic Tim

Anne Broflovski/Dixie Clemets

Shannon Donovan/Reiko Hinomoto

Amelia Makowski/Candy Cane

Irene Nelson/Anesthesia

Dick Stotch/El Fuerte

Connor Tweak/El Stingray

Roy Tate/The Wraith

Wyatt Tucker/The Scorpion

Tanya Tweak/Miss Spencer

Bruce Stoley/The Great Oni

Joseph Biggle/Mike Haggar


	6. The Party Goes On

Meanwhile at the party, the gang went to perform a song for the guests, and decided to perform 'Rock You Like A Hurricane' by The Scorpions(**do not own**) which went to the roof like an explosion in a concert. After the song Luke went towards Wyatt Tucker who wants a grudge match against him from a street fight when they were 10.

Luke: "Well well well, if it isn't The Scorpion without the mask."

Wyatt: "You know that we have a grudge match right here, so what are you waiting for."

Luke: "I don't think that we can fight right now, I might break your bones in an effort."

Wyatt: "The only effort you got was your dad's career."

When everyone else heard what Wyatt said, they surround him and Luke so they can fight. Unfortunately, Luke has faith for his dad's wrestling career and he's willing to defend their own pride.

Luke: "First of all, no one makes fun of my dad's career, and second, he's the best fighter of America."

Wyatt: "Oh really, but my dad would've defeated him in a fight, he's better than him."

Johnny: "Well guys, our friend is going to die."

Bryce: "Luke, what are you doing?"

When Luke and Wyatt are about to fight, Luke is going for a punch and Wyatt cowardly tries to make an exception.

Wyatt: "No please don't hurt me, don't do it, don't punch me." Walks to him. "Please, please, please." Whispers in his ear. "Don't worry I know you beat me up in our last fight."

Luke: "Oh, alright then, are you sure you accept your punishment?"

Wyatt: "No of course not."

Luke: "Then don't even make fun of my dad. Do you hear me?"

Wyatt: "Yes I understand."

Luke: "I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Wyatt: "YES I UNDERSTAND!"

Luke: "GOOD! Now, stay if you want before I change my mind."

Wyatt: "Alright."

Everyone then cheers for Luke and Wyatt raises Luke's right arm and gives him his respect.

Johnny: "Alright Luke you're the man!"

Amelia: "You almost scared me to death."

Luke: "C'mon let's keep this party going!"


	7. Epilogue

As the party continues, the adults watches their teens by camera in Stan's basement without being noticed.

Stan: "See Craig, no one cares who is the best in high school."

Craig: "Then we're all idiots in town."

Bradley(Biggle): "I love how your son defended your career, it was amazing."

Stan: "Rock and roll on fire by a group of cousins."

Tweek: "THE PARTY CONTINUES WITH THE SAME SONG AAAAAAGGGHHH!"

Henrietta: "Let's see them rock on."

While they're still watching the party, the teens enjoyed the encore and they went back to their homes after the party ended, Stan and the rest of the family have a conversation about themselves.

Kenny: "Stan and I love fighting in the streets right when your grandparents are arguing about Stan and Wendy being together like Romeo and Juliet."

Dylan: "That's gonna be good."

Kira: "It happened when?"

Wendy: "When we were 15, Stan and Kenny learned Krav Maga and entered a fight club, just before they mastered JKD and CKD."

Luke: "Guess that explains why I was born with badass self defense."

Johnny: "So do I, and I never knew what had it in me."

Sean: "Yeah I knew it was awesome."

Karen: "I love those surprises, it was great."

Tammy: "You know, you guys better start training if you want to wrestle."

Shelly: "I think they know how to wrestle."

After the chat, Luke got a message from Amelia saying that they could keep hanging out in the streets and see his impressive skill to fight on and keep dating as dark angels in the night.

_**Hey guys, hope you like the story, I'm going to be doing the prequel of the story called **__**Fighting**____**Prodigies**__**, which explains how the Marshes and the Testaburgers offer themselves a truce, how Stan and Kenny never stop fighting, and what happened to Stuart McCormick if you're wondering. Thanks for reading and following but I'm start collage early but I'll see what I can do. Thanks.**_


End file.
